Mai's hurt or ok
by cjmassey
Summary: will Mai's heart be hurt again or will she be with him
1. Naru's sadness

Ghost hunt

Naru can't help but feel sorry for Mai

Every one was done setting up the equipment and returned to the base to rest a little bit, Mai was making tea for the team. Mai was on the way back with tea then she remembered that she attacked in the same hallway as before. She started to run down the hallway and made sure the did not spill until so was in view of the bases door she started to walk. Naru opened up the door to see Mai with tea, but he notice she was sweating and her hair was all messed up as if she was running. Mai went into the base and handed everyone tea and smiled to them all. Naru know something was wrong and was so in his thought that he did not notice that Mai was trying to handle him his tea.

Mai know that Naru notice something was wrong with her, but she tried to act like nothing is wrong at all. Naru wants to get out of the house now because he know that the ghosts are after Mai now he was pissed that the ghost always are after Mai ever since she started working for him. Naru decided to ask monk to keep an eye on Mai in case the ghosts go after her. Monk did it because he was scared something was going to happen to Mai. Monk watched Mai for hours before he decided to go tell Naru that everything was all right with Mai right now.

Naru told Monk that he could do what he wants to do since he watched Mai for a couple of hours. Mai told everyone she was going to make tea for them so she was all ready out the door of the base, but Naru decided to join Mai incase she would get attacked again. Naru made sure that no ghosts are near by so he made sure to stay right behind Mai until they reached the kitchen. Naru stood on the right or Mai when she was making tea for everyone. Naru thought that Mai should start to stay by someone every time one a case but that would make it seam like is a child so he decided to let her do want so wants to do.

Naru had just relished that Mai was walking out the door with everyone's tea so he started to walk towards Mai. Naru asked Mai for his tea so he could sip it up on he's way back to the base with Mai. When they were halfway to the base Mai asked Naru why he came with her when she was going to make tea for everyone. Naru had to think of something to say and fast so Mai would not think so thing was up so he told her that he was thirsty and his throat itch so he came along to drink his tea when she was done making the tea Naru loved to drink all the time. Mai said that usually happened when someone is thirsty and needs a drink.

Naru thought it was taking along time to reach the door to the base so asked Mai why she never talks about her parents or they call her when she is at work. Mai told Naru that her parents died when she started her last year in middle school, but no one knows what happened to them because they had no health problems and they were not murdered or in a car accident. Mai told Naru that since she started working for him she founded out what may of happened to them. Naru asked Mai what she thought had happened and she said a ghost could of killed her parents. Naru felt sad for Mai because her parents died when so was fourteen and she has no one to watch over her or love of her parents she never well get when she falls in love with someone and in courage's her to confess her love to that person.

That she has fallen in love with and she had to work just to live when she is in high school to pay off the bills of the please she lives in, without the help of her parents to help her buy cloths. Naru felt that since she started to work her life has only changed a little bit form her usually life. Naru and Mai just got the base's door when Mai had just got done talking about her parents Naru went to open up the door for Mai and himself. When Mai got in the base door she started to hand everyone their tea Mai started to fall a sleep when she sat down in the chair that she was setting on to lesion to Naru and everyone else about were the ghost is and were it may be hiding. Mai soon fall a sleep on the chair she was setting on everyone in the base realized that Mai fall a sleep so they got a blanket and a pillow for her.

Naru told everyone that the ghost is targeting Mai and told them that Mai's parents died when she was in middle school in her last year and that Mai thinks a ghost killed them.


	2. The OC's comes to help in the case

Naru told everyone the plan but Mai so she can rest up, and that he is call a friend to come help them his name is OC. He has long black hair and is tall; with red eyes that precise you like a ballet. He well also work with Mai so don't worry, Naru said he has ben hunting ghost longer then me.

He will help Mai control her power's and protect her from the ghost when he gets her here at four o' clock. He well be in charge when I am not around, he well also destroy the ghost has soon as he finds.

Two hours later

Mai had just woke up and its four o' clock so OC should be here in a little, Naru told Mai about OC and said she was ok with having someone to work with.

Naru didn't tell her that OC well be protecting her from the ghost and that this ghost has not attacked any one but Mai, as soon as they got to the haunted house.

Naru was about to ask Mai if she ever came to this or knew so one who lived, when the door bell rang and Monk went to the door to open it, when OC opened the door and came inside the haunted house.

Naru asked OC why did it take you Two hours and a half too get here if you were Two hours away. OC said I ran into some traffic on the way over here so I was lucky that I make it, Naru said ok so you well help Mai and keep the others in cheek when I am on the other side o the house.

OC shocked his head and asked witch person is Mai, Mai got up and gave him a handshake, I am Mai nice to meet you.

Naru told me that I well be working with you in this case so it nice to meet you Mai, It well be a hard case because I have all ready ben attacked by the ghost, but I am ok because I only got a stretch from the ghost attack.

OC asked where the ghost attacked and Naru and Mai told him it was in the hallway to the kitchen so when someone going down the hallway they get a chill, because when Mai was attacked everyone was hurt a little.

Mai and you well work together and find the ghost, don't wonder away from each other it got past all of us and attacked Mai as soon has it got to her.

_Sorry that the story is short I don't know what to say in this chapter and if you want me to do something in this story tell me in reviews and I will do it, oh yea also pleases tell me if I mistyped a word


End file.
